nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Bayside Dumpsters
Nice logo! The Master's Voice 16:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I can't see it for some reason. Aged youngman 12:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, wikia has problems with viewing images again, but'll be fixed in a few hours normally. There's a small spot in the middle of the image where you can click on and then you'll see it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::It is not really a logo but more like the first album cover. Blues bands should not become too brand-like in my opinion. Harold Freeman 13:24, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe we should have some kind of emblem after all. I will start working on one if I finished up the article. Harold Freeman 13:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Would be cool... maybe if someone is good at photoshop they can make a mash-up of the band members in one pic from their articles... would be awesome. The Master's Voice 13:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Good idea, I will ask yuri. Unless you could do it? Harold Freeman 13:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::He's much better at it then me, I'm sure of it... Not really my cup of tea - I'm the man with the ideas, not the man who makes them reality. ;-) The Master's Voice 13:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Consider it done. Or well, almost done. I will use the Bayside colors as well, since you are a Baydside band. 14:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I removed the 'stub' category, added a nice infobox and gave you guys the 'blues-rock' genre too. Also, you still need to find a record label if you want one, I set it in 'independent' for now. Here comes the picture/logo... 14:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for your help... Can't wait to see what you've come up with, it's probably great. The Master's Voice 14:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::PS: Harold, I used identifont on your cd cover. Hope I got it right? If not give me the actual typeface and I'll correct. I used Eras Light. 14:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::You can go with Label Records. Still have to make the page though. HORTON11 14:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's for Mr. Freeman to decide. Is there any list of record labels? The Master's Voice 14:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Nice image, it looks like the right font but I can not remember exactly I just picked one you see. Horton if you would create the Label Records first that would be a major step towards cooperation. The band should decide together which label we sign with. Harold Freeman 12:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC) First CD finished Guys we did a great job. It was pretty though there in that recording studio but the fruits of our labor were well worth the effort. Check out the new album. I will write more on the songs soon, as well as incorporate a section on our promotion tour ;) Harold Freeman 13:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'm proud of you, Harold! And I am a little ashamed nobody (including myself) noticed untill now... The Master's Voice 18:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::We were all busy right, I'm sure he'll understand. Examinations, summer holiday plans, etc. Every person with a life has business to attend these days. (And no, checking your facebook is not a life) 14:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::As a matter of fact, Yuri, I do not even have facebook. Call me old-fashioned but I prefer the face-to-face contact more. The Master's Voice 15:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::It was not at all a comment directed to you, just some general grieve that needed expression. I dislike facebook because of the way it is used: to feed individualism, exhibitionism and a general culture of 'I want to have that too'. I shouldn't generalize, but I bet this counts for most users. 16:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC)